


What you waiting for

by birthtwinss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends, bedsharing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthtwinss/pseuds/birthtwinss
Summary: Nothing much changes that night. Things had already changed for Donghyuck a while ago.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Markhyuck Zine Round One





	What you waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You probably can tell this is my first time writing so yeah...what a journey! It was so much fun and it gave me too much anxiety but here we are! 
> 
> Prompt #020: mark lee never goes back home for christmas break. at least, not until his last year at hogwarts, when he invites donghyuck to visit his home with him during the holidays.
> 
> Title taken from R.Tee x Anda - What You Waiting For

Mark is aware there are certain things he should avoid —frozen yogurt, for example— and Lee Donghyuck was at the top of the list. In the past, Donghyuck made sure to let Mark know his aversion towards him. Nonetheless, as Mark exits the owlery, letter in hand, he thinks he should find Donghyuck soon. 

The first time Mark stepped on Hogwarts, he had felt intimidated by how large and endless the castle seemed. But Hogwarts was never empty, students hanging around, and Mark grew fond of the long hallways, the multiple towers, and moving staircases. He likes to admire every corridor, every corner, but during times like this, when he’s in a rush, it’s just muscle memory and his prayers for not crashing into a wall.

“Lee!”, Mark doesn’t realize someone is calling his name until he almost bumps into a black and green robe

“Sorry, I didn’t see you”, Mark catches his breath and smiles to the bubblegum pink haired boy

“It’s fine”, Jaemin says, “Hey, have you seen your friend?” He asks, lowering his voice this time and Mark has to lean forward to hear him.

“Err...which one?”

“You know, the Chinese one”, Jaemin mumbles, and Mark raises an eyebrow. “Again, which one?” Jaemin needs to be specific, Mark knows at least five people that fit into the description. Lucas, a fellow Gryffindor and his best friend, Renjun, Chenle, Yangyang..

“Huang, I’m looking for Huang”, Jaemin groans, “You’re really obtuse, Lee”

“I’ve been told so, Na. I think he was going to the Astronomy tower”, Mark grins, “But why were you pretending not to know him?”

“None of your business!” Jaemin turns over his heels but Mark stops him before he leaves “Wait. Do you know where Donghyuck is?”, a devilish smile blooms in Jaemin’s face 

“Hmm not sure. My boy said he would like some time alone. I’m afraid you will have to tell me why are you looking for him?”

Mark bites the inside of his cheek “Does Renjun know you refer to him as the Chinese one? That’s not polite, Na.” 

“He’s on the Great Lake” Jaemin mutters.

Mark heads out of the castle towards the lake, and without his scarf and gloves, the cold air of December is dreadful. There are only a few students on the school grounds, most of them are inside of the castle, probably studying for the upcoming exams or just getting warm in their Common Rooms. Of course Lee Donghyuck would be outside. 

Jaemin is right. Donghyuck is sitting by the Great Lake, but he is not alone. Next to him, there is a boy, his long legs pushing the boy closer to the water, both of them laughing. 

Donghyuck is the first to notice Mark and stands up quickly.

“Lee”, Donghyuck mutters softly. Unlike Jaemin, Donghyuck doesn’t use a mocking tone. Mark doesn’t miss that.

“Lee”, Mark replies and stands there in silence, it isn’t awkward, but contemplative.

Donghyuck clears his throat. Behind him, the boy stands up and leaves silently, nodding to both of them as a goodbye.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks and reaches for the letter Mark is still holding. “Is that for me?” He leaves little puffs of white in the chilly air as he talks.

Mark blinks and sticks his hands further in his pockets, resisting the urge of poking at the small clouds coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth. “No...it’s...for me. From my family.”

Donghyuck throws him a pointed look and makes his way back to the castle. “Okay.” Mark follows.

“Aren’t you curious?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck hums. “About what?”

“The reason I am here.” 

Donghyuck is, indeed, dying of curiosity. But, when it comes to Mark, he knows it’s always smarter to play it cool. “I’m sure you will tell me if it’s important.”

“It is.” Mark assures. 

Donghyuck stops dead in his tracks and Mark backs up quickly just to not trip over him. “Did something happen?” Donghyuck asks, voice tinged with something Mark’d call concern.

“No, no, everything’s okay.” Mark replies quickly and, at this, Donghyuck seems to relax. 

“Then what is it, Lee? Stop being so mysterious, it isn’t as attractive as you think.” Donghyuck gives him a coy smile.

While his friendship with Donghyuck is completely new territory for Mark, it seems like the Slytherin boy had rapidly adjusted to the recent change in their dynamic. He was used to Donghyuck being petty. He was used to Donghyuck being intimidating. And he was used to Donghyuck being cruel and mean. Mark is not used, thus, at Donghyuck being flirty.

Mark blushes and starts walking again. This time, Donghyuck is the one who follows closely.

“My grandma wrote me a letter, as you can see,” Mark waves the piece of paper in his hand “She’s having a little gathering for the holidays with the whole family.”

Donghyuck nods, even though Mark can’t see him. “Well, that’s nice. But don’t you always stay at Hogwarts with your friends during the holidays?

“Lucas is meeting his sisters for Christmas”

“I see.”

“So… I’ve heard Na saying you refused to go to your family’s house.”

Donghyuck swallows hard. “Jaemin has a big mouth.”

Mark couldn’t agree more.“Right,” He sighs, adding “But if that were the case, if you didn’t have any other plans for the holidays—” 

Mark comes to a halt. “I guess what I’m trying to say is,” He turns to look at Donghyuck directly in the eye, “Would you like to come home with me?”

Donghyuck is pretty sure his eyes are playing tricks on him because there's no way the large house in front of him belongs to a muggle. From the outside, passing the iron fence, the house is entirely surrounded by the greenest of green grass and big shady trees. Donghyuck is so mesmerized by the sights he doesn't realize Mark already opened the gates and is waiting for him.

In Donghyuck's opinion, Hogwarts is the most splendid place he's ever seen. However, Mark's house isn't far behind. While Hogwarts is majestic and imposing, this place is peaceful and welcoming.

Once they reach the main entrance, Mark pushes the button for the doorbell one time, and then two times. Donghyuck waits patiently but nobody comes to open the door for them.  
Mark scratches his head looking at his right and left. "I guess they aren't home yet." He crouches down to lift a flower pot and grabs a key.

"Are you serious?" Donghyuck yelps

"What?" Mark says alarmed, turning around

"Do you keep a key hidden under the pot? Are you insane?"

"Calm down, Donghyuck" Mark's tone of voice is relaxed. "My grandma always leaves it in case of emergencies."

"Someone could just break-in"

"Well, you know how Mr. Lee casted a spell to protect Hogwarts and prevent unwanted visitors?"

"Yes?" Donghyuck replies a bit unsure  
"We have our own version of that," Mark puts the key on the lock and gently pushes the door, revealing an elegant family room with a wall of glass and a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the roof, "It's called home security system."

Donghyuck's Muggle Studies teacher never mentioned that.

"Oh."

Mark slips inside and Donghyuck follows him, inspecting the room as the older boy plays with a little box in the wall next to the door. The polished wood flooring is covered by an antiquated velvety red carpet and there are dozens of family pictures hanging from the walls tastefully. It's clear that the photos were taken a very long time ago, Donghyuck notices, as he sees a little Mark smiling at the camera while a man and a woman proudly hold him by the waist. 

All of the pictures are similar. All of them with the same people and the same smiles. They're arranged in chronological order, Donghyuck guesses, as if they're telling a story.

Donghyuck is too focused on the portraits that he doesn't process what Mark is saying but nods anyway and trails after him when Mark goes up the second floor.

"Uh, so this is my room." Mark gestures the first door on his right and walks in.

Donghyuck barely gets to glance around the big room when Mark's soft hurried voice draws his attention.

"So, yeah, we'll be staying here so, uh, you can just leave your belongings. Also, the bathroom's over there if you want to wash up and— " Donghyuck interrupts him. 

“We’ll be staying here... as in you and me? In your room?”

“I mean, it would be just like the boy's dormitory. And I’ll take the couch— ” Donghyuck interrupts him once again. 

“You’re telling me that you own a big-ass house and you don't have a spare room?”

“We do!" Mark looks flustered and shrieks, "We don't get...we don't get too many visitors and since they didn't actually expect me to come, uh, the guest rooms are occupied by— ”

This time Donghyuck isn't the one who interrupts Mark. This time, a tall handsome man comes from nowhere and pulls Mark into a hug.

"You ungrateful brat!" The man says happily

"Jay!" Mark hugs him back

"You need to visit more often," The man — Jay— steps back and inspects Mark closely

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much," Mark mumbles, dropping his gaze to the floor.

The man is wearing a pair of washed-out jeans with a shirt and a black leather jacket, sunglasses on top of his head. He looks like one of those models from the Witch weekly magazine Jaemin hoards in his truck.

"It’s fine. I’m just glad you are back for the holidays," He notices Donghyuck standing there, "and that you brought a friend."

The man smiles, sticking his hand out for Donghyuck to shake "I'm Jaehyun, Mark's favorite cousin."

"No, actually that's Jinnie." Mark says and Jaehyun acts as if he didn't hear anything.

Donghyuck snorts and shakes his hand. "Lee Donghyuck. Nice to meet you"  
"And where's she?" Mark asks.

"You could at least pretend you are glad to see me," Jaehyun complains but he immediately pauses when they hear the sound of feet running over the carpet, getting closer to Mark's room. "There you have your answer."

A girl bursts into the room, wearing a fashionable wrap dress and dangerously high-heeled shoes. Jaehyun catches her by the arm and hauls her preventing the girl from falling.

"It's true! Little Minhyung is here!" She rushes to the boy and engulfs him in a tight hug

"Oh, Mark! Look at you! You're so tall now! And look at these cheekbones! You look slimmer. Have you been eating well?-" Donghyuck misses whatever the girl is saying, unable to understand her hasty speech, but Mark is obviously used to her fast-talking because he nods his head.

Words keep coming out of her mouth, and Mark flushes, giving his cousin a desperate look as if asking for help.

"Your favorite" He mouths, looking amused, but he rolls his eyes and says aloud. "Jinnie, leave him alone"

"Just a moment, Jay"

"Jinnie. He can't breathe"

She pulls away quickly and giggles. "I've missed you so much." Then, she focuses her gaze on Donghyuck.

"Oh, hello! who are you?" The soft fabric of her navy blue dress fans out a little when she walks towards Donghyuck. "Let me guess! You're Jisung! I thought you'd be taller. Or maybe Renjun? you do look like— " Mark interrupts her.

"This is Lee Donghyuck, a friend of mine."

"Lee Donghyuck?" The name is clearly unfamiliar to her, judging by the way her eyebrows furrow. "I'm Jinsoul, nice to meet you! I can't wait to hear all of your stories!", she says excitedly.

"Why don’t you guys get yourself comfortable? We still need to unpack, but we’ll meet you downstairs." Jinsoul suggests, and sprints to the exit, full of energy, dragging his brother with her and leaving them alone.

When Donghyuck turns to talk to Mark, he finds him smiling in a way Donghyuck hasn't seen before, with longing and contentment.

"Little Minhyung, uh."

"Sorry if that was too much." Mark apologizes. "The three of us grew up together and I don't get to see them as much as I would like."

"They seem nice," Donghyuck chuckles, "and very attractive. Are you sure they're your family?"

Mark gives him a pointed look. "They're twins. And Yes. We are."

Donghyuck clicks his tongue. "If you say so."

Hanging out with the Lee’s is overall nice. It’s Donghyuck’s first time spending time with muggles and, just the same way Jinsoul and Jaehyun —and the rest of Mark’s family, but mostly the twins— are fascinated with their stories about Hogwarts, Donghyuck is fascinated with their manners and strange vocabulary–which makes ten times difficult for him to follow the conversation. Only because of this, Donghyuck concludes, he appreciates when Mark leans closer and whispers the meaning of a handful of words, making sure he is engaged in the conversation too.

Donghyuck is enjoying everything a little too much, sitting there and basking on the relaxed atmosphere, and yet he can’t help but feel like an intruder. Something in the way the cousins speak to each other, in the way they smile and laugh while replaying their childhood memories. Something in the way Jinsoul holds Mark's hands and Jaehyun pats his head. Something in the way Mark steals a glance at the pictures hanging from the walls when he thinks nobody is looking. Something in the way Mark's grandmother doesn't seem able to look at him for too long. So Donghyuck slowly drifts away and settles for watching from afar, his eyes still tracing each of Mark's movements around the room.

For a long time, Donghyuck thought he knew Mark Lee. And in a way, he does. Donghyuck knows what he likes and what he doesn’t –mostly what he doesn’t–, knows how to get on his nerves, riling him up with a few words and then leaving. It was easy.

But Mark, Gryffyndor’s golden boy, is a lot more than his exasperating perfect grades and his annoying reputation. Mark isn’t just the person who Donghyuck thought he despised the most –which couldn’t be further from the truth-. And Mark isn’t definitely Donghyuck’s emotional punching bag.

From the windows, Donghyuck can see large dark shapes melting into the grass, swaying in the wind, and he's stopped paying attention to the conversation a while ago, maybe when the cousins were discussing something that Donghyuck has now forgotten, maybe when the sky wasn't full of stars yet.

Donghyuck is fighting a yawn when Jaehyun's piercing/hearty laugh resonates in the room.  
"Yes, I was hitting on him, but in my defense, I didn't know you had the biggest crush on Nakamoto."

"Mark wouldn't stop talking about him in his letters. How couldn't you know?" Jinsoul throws her hands up in exasperation. "My goodness, I refuse to accept we're related. You’re such an idiot."

Donghyuck knows Nakamoto Yuta. Slytherin takes pride in their greatest Quidditch player, former captain of their team, who graduated two years ago and moved to another city. He's surprised to find that he and Mark had a close relationship, and the thought makes his stomach clench and he feels a tiny pang of jealousy in his chest. Not only his eyes, but his heart feels heavy now.

Mark lays back on the couch. "He says hi, by the way"

"Do you get to see him often?" Jaehyun asks.

"Not really. Yuta's been training for the International Quidditch Tournament," Mark rubs his temple thoughtfully "And I've been busy studying for the N.E.W.T.s."

"Don't do that." Jinsoul chides and Mark blinks surprised

"You mean to study?"

Jinsoul sighs heavily at Mark's answer. "I mean to detach. You've been doing it for a long time since," her voice softens and she looks a little bit sadder "since you went to Hogwarts."

One of Donghyuck's many abilities —developed due to his countless visits to the headmaster's office— he makes the most of is reading situations and people. He also finds playing dumb pretty useful. Donghyuck uses both.

"Well, you're right. Mark spends more time with his nose buried in books that breathing fresh air." He says, and elicits a laugh from the twins, dissipating any tension from their previous exchange.

Mark, changed into his pajamas, is laying on the sofa when Donghyuck comes out of the bathroom and climbs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you really going to sleep there?" 

"I already told you it's fine. You take the bed."

He snorts. "Of course I'm taking the bed, I'm the guest." Donghyuck's body disappears between the sheets. "Just come here, your bed is big enough anyways."

Donghyuck turns on his side, already closing his eyes, and waits. For about a minute or two, the space next to him is empty. Then, he feels the weight of another body and scoots over. It's weird because a moment ago Donghyuck was ready to sleep and now he's unreasonably awake, disconcerted by Mark's proximity. Donghyuck's brain is just like an open faucet he forgot to shut off before going to bed and now everything is threatening to spill. He can pretend all he wants that he doesn't care what Mark Lee thinks, but that was probably never true and he needs to know. Next to him, Mark's breathing, soft and steady, is a mock. Another reminder that the older will always beat him.

"I can't believe you're sleeping." Donghyuck grumbles

"I'm trying." Mark murmurs, propping himself up on his right elbow and holding his gaze. "Is everything okay?" 

Donghyuck freezes and warmth invades him. He's positive his cheeks are red. "Yeah, totally"

"Cool." Mark lets himself fall back on the mattress.

To Donghyuck's credit, he resists the urge to speak for about a minute, but he can't help the words coming out of his mouth. "Why did you invite me?"

Mark turns his head to face him, seeming surprised. "Because we are friends"

"Yes, you said so," Donghyuck insists, "but I —and your family as well it seems— can think about at least ten names before mine comes up for a holiday visit."

"I wanted you here." 

It's not what Donghyuck was expecting, but he'll take it because he's selfish and Mark wanted him there.

"Because you always have to bring someone?"

Mark looks at the ceiling, deep in thought, before he answers.

"Because when you're around, things don't seem difficult. You make them a little more tolerable," Mark mumbles, “like today. Thanks for that.”

Donghyuck puffs out his cheeks and looks away. "You're welcome." 

But he isn’t done yet, and he knows he won’t be able to sleep knowing Mark, who is lying right next to him, can give him answers. He doesn’t want to play dumb with Mark anymore. And so he stumbles to put some words together, because he knows, and because —he's ninety percent sure— Mark knows he knows. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Donghyuck thinks he’s not going to answer when Mark remains silent for a while. "I-I don't know what to say," Mark starts, "It's been years since theypassed away and I should be able to talk about it, but I can't, not at this time of the year, not with everybody downstairs walking on eggshells around me as if I was still the same boy who lost his parents in a stupid car accident. It makes it worse, and I know they mean good but it's gotten easier, so much easier,  
which makes me feel guilty, and I don’t think they’d understand." He says all in one breath.

Donghyuck nods, taking in Mark's words, absorbing the information. It isn't news to him, but it hits different when Mark is the one talking about it, voice cracking, and not a random guy gossiping. "Is this why you always spend your holidays at Hogwarts?"

"My grandmother —she became my legal guardian and moved with me after the accident —didn't need a reminder of what she lost. And I didn't want to stay here," Mark gulps, "without them."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It's nobody business but mine”

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck explains, “but what about your friends?”

“Some of them know. And I didn't want people to pity me.”

Donghyuck takes a moment to consider his words. "I wouldn't have treated you any differently, you know"

Mark gives him half a smile. "You'd have still been an idiot?"

Donghyuck smirks. "Totally."

As a matter of fact, Donghyck had been a first-class idiot, too used to things going the way he wanted, when they first met. Since the first time his parents told him about Hogwarts —the place where they met each other and the rest of their friends— Donghyuck had been looking forward to getting his acceptance letter. He had everything planned. He'd anticipated which house he would be sent to and whom he would be friends with. And then Mark came in.

"I've done some things differently though." Donghyuck adds.

"Really? Like what?" Mark asks curious

"For starters, I wouldn't have kidnapped your owl"

"That was mean even for you."

"And I wouldn't have bad-mouthed Lucas."

"That wasn't good." Mark agrees.

"And I would have come to your games because you're a great player, then asked you to come with me to Hogsmeade because you look funny when you're tipsy. I'd have taken you to the astronomy tower because you love the stars as much as I do and—" Mark's sparkling eyes are distracting and Donghyuck's lost track of what he's saying.

"It isn't late yet"

"What do you mean?"

"We have a year ahead, we can do all the things you mentioned." Mark explains.

Feeling light and a little drowsy, drifting off to sleep, Donghyuck raises his pinky and Mark locks their fingers together. "This is way more serious than an unbreakable vow. The highest of all promises. You can't back up now."

Mark laughs wholeheartedly, and the sound makes Donghyuck feel light, lulling him to sleep. "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, prompter (and everyone else)! Thanks so much for this! I hope you liked it?
> 
> you can say hi! [twt](https://twitter.com/birthtwinss)


End file.
